Alex
alex is the main star of the show he has been in every episode so far Alex started in Jamisen school because of a event in his childhood Alex is a 14 year old boy who wants to gratuate in jamisen school he has 3 friends Sam,Akuro and yuri and yuri has been his childhood friend Trivia: Alex has known Yuri since they were babies Alex`s Rockruff knew Stone edge for 1 episode and never seen it use it agian Pokémon in Rotation on Team Rowlet - Dartrix - Decidueye Was given by Maple in Episode: Welcome to Jamisen School Rowlet is alex first pokemon that he has owned in his school carrer it decided itself to join alex Rowlet Knows: Tackle,Razor leaf,Peck, leafage, leaf blade and spirit shackle Rockruff - Lycanroc Caught in Episode: Greedings Rockruff My Second Pokemon Alex found Rockruff being attacked by gang members he got help from rockruff protector and since rockruff had no owner alex decided to help him by adding him to the team Rockruff knows:Tackle,Rock tomb,Bite,Rock throw,Thunder fang & accelrock Cyndi (cyndaquil - quilava - typhlosion) Evolved in Episode: Battle from the past and future, leader of special and mind. Cyndi was Alex`s Childhood Pokemon but it was stolen by some bullies and after years he returned when yuri found it as a cyndaquill Cyndi was a good battler and then while battling sams litten evolving into quilava It knows: Tackle,Flamethrower,Flame Wheel, sunny day and earthquake. Oshawott - Dewott - Samurott Caught in Episode: Oshawott for the safe Oshawott was picked on by small kid when alex came and stopped the kids oshawott saw that this trainer cared about him and joined him It knows: Razor shell, Tackle, Aqua Jet & Hydro Pump Noibat - Noivern Caught in episode: Screech into Battle Noibat was being attacked by Flare and Zappi (the 2 childhood bullies) but then alex saw it and defended in and brought it home to heal it then tested its power after seeing what he could do with it he caught it It Knows: Tackle, Supersonic,Dragon claw & Dragon tail Shinx - Luxio - Luxray Evolves in episode: trial at the beach Caught in episode: shinx the young thief Shins appeared after Alex dropped his flynium z and ran off with it. After learning that Mr. Cash killed shinx's mother, Alex vowed to avenge her, afterwards shinx returned the z crystal and joined his team. It knows: thunderbolt, electro ball and thunder. Alolan sandslash (Shrewy) Evolves in episode: goodbye life... welcome adventure Caught in episode: goodbye life...welcome adventure After Vinci g an ice stone on kahuna mountain, sandshrew jumped onto Alex and went a pokeball, right after it jumped back out and touched the ice stone Alex found causing it to evolve. Known moves: Metal claw,Hyper beam,Protect and Ice ball. Pokémon That He Realesed Raichu Evolved and Realesed in Episode: Goodbye to protect family After a gang of pichu dragging alex to they`re place they show alex a swampert that took they`re place so they want pikachu to take them out but alex think pikachu isent ready so he evolves it after that alex decides that Raichu should stay with his family